Eighth Doctor (Earth-12)
The Eighth Doctor was the eighth incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. He showed a love and respect for all life. Unlike many of his predecessors and successors, this incarnation expressed a more human and emotional side. His own life was a temporally complex one, which so frequently involved time paradoxes and parallel universes that it was impossible to know with authority how the major epochs of his existence fitted together. History Foreshadowing When the Seventh Doctor suffered a one-sided heart attack at Roz Forrester's funeral, he had a vision of Death taunting him about taking the life of one of his companions, and that some day soon, she would take him, when he was alone and friendless, without warning and without meaning. (NA: So Vile a Sin) Post-Regeneration Death made good of her threat after the Seventh Doctor was caught in the crossfire of a shoot out between rival Chinese-American youth gangs. He was shot in 1999, in San Francisco's Chinatown, and died on the operating table while being attended by Dr. Grace Holloway. Unaware of the Doctor's Time Lord physiology, she inadvertently caused him to die while exploring his circulatory system. Almost immediately after he regenerated, the Doctor was caught up in yet another battle with the Master, whose essence had survived his execution on Skaro and entered the body of a human ambulance driver named Bruce. Knowing this human body would not last, the Master plotted to use the Eye of Harmony to steal the Doctor's remaining incarnations. The Doctor's defeat of the Master involved a temporal orbit, travelling back into his own timestream to undo events in which he had been involved. (DW: Doctor Who) This paradox was this Doctor's birth cry, (EDA: Unnatural History) heralding a life of considerable complexity. Those attempting to view this incarnation's time-stream would find it not a neat line, (EDA: The Gallifrey Chronicles) but rather a chaos of paradoxes (EDA: Shock Tactic) and parallel timelines. (BFA: Zagreus) Second Amnesia Leaving San Francisco, the Doctor fell into a trap laid by the Master before his defeat, causing yet another case of amnesia. He found himself travelling to different past points in his own timeline, encountering his previous incarnations and, at one point, securing the release of his old teacher Borusa from the Tomb of Rassilon. At the end of this journey, the Doctor regained his memories and acquired his newest companion, Sam Jones, a young woman from the same Shoreditch neighbourhood in which the First Doctor stayed, in I.M. Foreman's junkyard with his granddaughter Susan Foreman. (EDA: The Eight Doctors) Further Travels The Doctor left Sam Jones at a Greenpeace rally and went adventuring alone for three years. (EDA: Vampire Science) This extended side trip saw him reunite with Bernice Summerfield to save Britain from the Ice Warriors (NA: The Dying Days), travel with Stacy Townsend and Ssard (EDA: Placebo Effect) and save 1881 London from rouge agents of the Torchwood Institute with help from a future incarnation of himself, though both we're unaware of each other's presence until they were both leaving. (DW: The Other Doctor) Adventures with Izzy Sinclair On a trip to Stockbridge, the Doctor encountered his old enemy, the Celestial Toymaker. The Toymaker had brainwashed almost all the residents of Stockbridge into obeying him. However there were two people left in Stockbridge to fight back against the Toymaker. Those resistant to the Toymaker were the Doctor's old friend Max Edison and "comic geek" Izzy Sinclair. After the Doctor restored the city to normal with the help of Max and Izzy, the Doctor again offered Max the opportunity to travel with him in the TARDIS. Max refused yet again, so the Doctor invited Izzy, and she decided to accept, joining him on his travels. (DWM: End Game) On their first adventure, they went to the distant future of Earth in the 51st century, where they managed to traverse a pirate-infested wasteland and reach the Keep, a mysterious source of power in the middle of nowhere. Within, they found the genius, Crivello, who had solved the problem of the dwindling energy Earth received from the Sun, by creating a second sun capable of providing enough energy. The Doctor helped Crivello launch the device and a secondary sun was created in the Crab Nebula to provide humanity with a new home as Sol went supernova. (DWM: The Keep) Leaving Crivello, the Doctor and Izzy awoke in a celestial staircase, apparently having died in their departure. With classic villains damning the Doctor's exploits, both he and Izzy were sentenced to Hell - only to discover that, in fact, they were in a simulated environment. With the aid of a figure in white, they destroyed the parasite threatening the TARDIS' datascape and recovered, with the Doctor realising the figure was, in fact, the representation of the TARDIS' own soul. (DWM: A Life of Matter and Death) The Doctor and Izzy materialised in a small satellite orbiting Crivello's sun, and witnessed an attack on it by Daleks. While attempting to stop the Daleks plans, they found that another of the Doctor's deadliest enemies, the megacorp known as the Threshold, had been hired to destroy the Daleks, and already had a plan in motion. This plan failed and Izzy escaped with the Threshold's payment and a portal-generating Threshold ring. She warped to the Doctor's location, and he was told of the Threshold's mission, and knew who hired them, since the box containing their payment was embossed with the Seal of Rassilon. The Doctor managed to defeat both the Daleks and the Threshold by making Crivello's sun go supernova. As the Doctor and Izzy escaped in the TARDIS a Threshold agent appeared to remind the Doctor the Threshold was not destroyed yet. (DWM: Fire and Brimstone) After that, they appeared on a tourist planet, and the Doctor unwittingly careened into a crime scene and inadvertently framed himself for a series of murders. It took Izzy's yet-to-be-written tourist log to send an anonymous tip to the police to arrest the true culprit and ensure the Doctor's freedom. (DWM: By Hook or By Crook) The Doctor and Izzy arrived in 17th century Japan and became involved in a alien research by the Gaijin. The Gaijin were working with the locals in Japan and had created the secret to immortality, 250 million Nanoforms that would recreate any damaged tissue within seconds. The Doctor managed to stop the Gaijin from giving the locals immortality with the help of Samurai Sato Katsura, who was injured in the conflict. The Doctor used some of the Nanoforms to heal Sato. However the Doctor poured too many of the Nanoforms on Sato and made him immortal. (DWM: The Road to Hell) Later the Doctor and Izzy had a brief meeting with an old enemy of the Doctor's known as Beep the Meep. This happened in a parallel universe, one where the adventures of the Doctor were nothing more than televised programmes and science fiction. The Doctor defeated Beep and confused by the oddities of the parallel universe, the Doctor and Izzy departed. (DWM: TV Action!) Fight for the Glory The Doctor, Izzy and new companion Kroton were taken to Paradost to find that Sato Katsura and the the Master had joined forces to fight the Doctor and Kroton for the Glory. The protector of the Glory had full powers over space and time. Kroton killed Sato Katsura and the power over the Glory was passed on to him. Kroton used this power to banish the Master from Paradost and restore peace to space and time. Kroton then decided to leave the TARDIS and the Doctor and Izzy left in search of new adventures. (DWM: The Glorious Dead) Destrii The Doctor and Izzy met an Oblivioner called Destrii, who swapped bodies with Izzy and then fled before the Doctor could get Izzy's body back. (DWM: Ophidius) The Doctor eventually managed to track Destrii down on the planet Oblivion and gett Izzy's body back. The stress that Izzy went through being in Destrii's body for so long caused Izzy to leave the Doctor's company. (DWM: Oblivion) The Doctor travelled alone for a time and met his old friend Frobisher. (DWM: Where Nobody Knows Your Name) He then bumped into Destrii again (DWM: Bad Blood) and he invited her to join him on his travels. (DWM: Sins of the Fathers) The duo then travelled to London 2004 where they stopped the Cybermen from converting all humans into new Cybermen. The Doctor and Destrii then left for new adventures. (DWM: The Flood) The Faction Paradox Resuming his travels with Sam after picking her up at the Greenpeace rally, the Doctor came across evidence of the Time Lords' future war with the nameless Enemy in the East Indies, ReVit Zone late in the 21st century where an auction was taking place. At this auction he met several players who came to play roles both in the Doctor's own timeline and the War with the Enemy. They included the Faction Paradox and the Celestis. This is one of the first, but not the last, paradoxical events in the Doctor's eighth incarnation, as he found out about the war "too early" as Homunculette declared. The Doctor saw more than a glimpse of his own future with the focus of the auction being "The Relic", in reality the Doctor's own corpse. (EDA: Alien Bodies) The Doctor's companion Sam Jones also experienced a revelation about herself, though these revelations had a far greater impact on the Doctor when he detected a dimensional scar in San Francisco 2002. Sam Jones fell into the scar and her history and personality changed back to its original state, before her timeline had been altered. The Doctor placed his TARDIS in the dimensional scar to contain the energies and sort out this changed, or rather, restored Sam Jones. (EDA: Unnatural History) The Doctor acquired another companion, Fitz Kreiner, (EDA: The Taint) and then with the departure of Sam Jones gained another companion, Compassion. (EDA: Shock Tactic) Both Sam Jones and Fitz played pivotal roles in the Doctor's battles with various enemies, including the Faction Paradox. It was this such battle which would change both companions and the Doctor. The Doctor then travelled alone for a time, but eventually met up with Fitz and Compassion once again. (EDA: Hour of the Geek) Following this battle, the Doctor's TARDIS was destroyed. This changed the Doctor's view of Gallifrey and changed the lives of his companions in ways that would be felt for a long time, as the Doctor was forced to travel inside his companion Compassion, who had evolved into a TARDIS and was now sought by the Time Lords- including his former companion Romana- to be essentially used as a slave to breed other advanced TARDISes, the Doctor refusing to allow his friend to be used in such a manner even to save his people. (EDA: The Shadows of Avalon) The First Destruction of Gallifrey The foreknowledge of the Second War in Heaven obtained by the Doctor and the Time Lords culminated in a destruction of Gallifrey and its system. The shock and pain of launching this attack prompted Compassion to deliver the Doctor to Earth with his own TARDIS which she found in the debris of Gallifrey. This allowed the Doctor to recover for a hundred years, his memory apparently lost from the trauma of the event and the TARDIS requiring time to regenerate after its power had been completely depleted in the attack that destroyed Gallifrey and Faction Paradox's invading fleet. When the Doctor awoke on Earth, he found that he could not remember who he was or anything that he had done before waking up. The only things the Doctor could find linking him to his past was a small blue box, the size of a matchbox and a note in his pocket from his companion, Fitz Kreiner. (EDA: The Ancestor Cell) During his time on Earth, the Doctor battled the Dark Forces, (EDA: Casualties of War) the Players (EDA: Endgame) and adopted a daughter, Miranda Dawkins. (EDA: Father Time) In 2001, the TARDIS grew back to its full size and the Doctor reunited with Fitz and for a while had both Fitz and Anji Kapoor as new travelling companions. During this time, the Doctor also fought the Kulan when the attempted to invade Earth. (EDA: Escape Velocity) During his travels with Fitz and Anji, the Doctor forced the Hitchemus Tigers to co-operate with the human colonists of their planet instead of fighting them. (EDA: The Year of Intelligent Tigers) While on Earth in the 18th century, the Doctor's heart was removed by Sabbath to allow Sabbath to travel through time. This caused the Doctor to lose many of his Time Lord abilities. (EDA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) After a long series of battles with Sabbath, he was forced to remove the Doctor's heart from his body, which allowed the Doctor to grow a new one. (EDA: Camera Obscura) Eventually the Doctor learned that just prior to the destruction of Gallifrey, the sum total of the Matrix had been placed within his mind with the help of Compassion. The sheer size of the Matrix in the Doctor's mind was enough to compress his own memories. This had caused his amnesia. This provided a means to rebuild Gallifrey and restore the Time Lords. The Doctor set out to do just this with the assistance of the Time Lord Marnal. (EDA: The Gallifrey Chronicles) The Doctor saw the restoration of the Time Lords and Gallifrey in a vision of his future. (EDA: The Tomorrow Windows) :Presumably this is the Gallifrey that was destroyed in the Last Great Time War. This being the case, any of his other documented adventures occurred after this point. Later Adventures The Doctor returned to Earth and gained two companions, brother and sister, Gemma and Samson Griffin, who he met in a library. (BFA: Terror Firma) While in the company of Gemma and Samson, the Doctor received a distress signal from another Timelord and left the two behind in Vienna to investigate. He arrived in 1816 where he found Mary Shelley and a future version of his current incarnation that had been badly hurt and mutated as a result of a temporal storm. After saving his future self, he invited Mary to travel with him. (BFA: Mary's Story) Deciding to take it easy on her first adventure, the Doctor took Mary to Vienna in 1816 hoping to join up with Samson and Gemma, but missed and arrived in 1873. Once there, they met a local entertainer who claimed to have constructed an automaton – the Silver Turk. Upon further inspection, the Doctor discovered it was indeed a Cyberman. The Cyberman escaped and kidnapped Mary. (BFA: The Silver Turk) During his travels with Mary, the Doctor met Cybermen, Axons and King Harold at the Battle of Hastings. (BFA: Mary's Story) After battling the Bone Lord, Mary requested that the Doctor dropped her off in her normal time - she and he parted on good terms and they were still fond of each other. The Doctor then resumed his travels with Samson and Gemma. (BFA: Army of Death, Mary's Story) Samson and Gemma travelled with the Doctor for a time, until they encountered a Nekkistani time vessel in the vortex. Whilst aboard, Gemma was captured by Davros and forced to do his bidding. Aboard the TARDIS she, under Davros's instruction, altered the Doctor's memories and forced him to take Davros to Earth. (BFA: Terror Firma) The Doctor was left within the vortex, without prior memory of those events with Samson and Gemma. He narrowly avoided contact with a Vortisaur and materialised his TARDIS within the ballast tanks of the British airship R101 on 5 October 1930. On board the R101, he met Charley Pollard, a self-described "Edwardian adventuress." (BFA: Terror Firma, BFA: Storm Warning) During his travels with Charley, the Doctor was transformed into a Ventriloquist's dummy by the Celestial Toymaker. Although he was able to communicate via Charley when she used him as a doll, she was suffering from amnesia at the time, and had to outsmart the Toymaker herself. The Doctor then reverted back to normal as they travelled away from the Celestial Toyroom. (CC: Solitaire) Saving Charley had unforeseen consequences, and the Doctor and Charley were pursued by the Time Lords until being captured by the CIA. (BFA: Embrace the Darkness, The Time of the Daleks, Neverland) Adventures in Another Universe It was revealed to the Doctor that Charley's surviving the destruction of the R101 had caused a crack in the Web of Time, but that she was also, because of this, the portal into the world of Anti-Time. The Doctor, along with Lady President Romana travelled to a universe of anti-time. (BFA: Neverland) The Doctor became possessed by the being Zagreus while in the universe of Anti-Time and threatened the existence of the universe. However the Doctor with the help of some of his previous incarnations, expelled Zagreus from his mind. Romana then exiled the Doctor and Charley to another universe in case any trace of Anti-Time and Zagreus still resided within him. (BFA: Zagreus) While in the other Universe, the Doctor encountered a native known as C'rizz. His zone was being enslaved by an insect-like race called the Kromon. They captured and forced the Doctor to build a space-travelling machine while attempting to turn Charley into an insect mutant. C’rizz helped the Doctor rescue Charley from being turned into the Kromon’s new queen and shortly afterwards, began travelling with the Doctor in search of his TARDIS. (BFA: The Creed of the Kromon) Shortly afterwards, the Doctor, Charley and C’rizz found themselves in Light City – a place where evolution had stopped and nobody was allowed to ask questions or else face the worst fate imaginable. (BFA: The Natural History of Fear) The Doctor tricked Kro’kar into revealing the Divergence’s home base and travelled to Caerdroia in search of his TARDIS. Once there, his essence was split into three selves, all with different aspects of his personality. The group split up and after finding out that they were being tricked into breaking into their own TARDIS, two of the Doctors were transported to a maze while the Kro’kar began attacking the third. The third personality succeeded in saving his other personalities and escape in his TARDIS. (BFA: Caerdroia) Eventually, the Anti-Time energies were purged from the Doctor by Rassilon, allowing Zagreus to manifest as an independent spirit that could possess the bodies of the dead. The Doctor, C’rizz and Charley crash landed on a strange planet where they were separated. Rassilon and Kro’kar attempted turn Charley and C’rizz against the Doctor. The Doctor met a strange woman named Perfection who he escaped with before being hunted down by Keep. Rassilon succeeded in stealing the TARDIS, but was reset by Kro’kar. Zagreus confronted the Doctor and tried to trick him into taking him into the main universe. The Doctor saw through his deception, leaving Zagreus trapped in Anti-Time while the Doctor, C'rizz and Charley returned to the main Universe only to be confronted by Davros and a legion of Daleks. (BFA: The Next Life) Back in the Main Universe Back in the main Universe, Davros had laid a trap for the Doctor on Earth. Davros however was sharing his mind with the Dalek Emperor and had become mentally unstable; the Doctor managed to exploit this instability and made the Dalek Emperor side of Davros' mind dominant. The Daleks then agreed to leave Earth rather than be defeated by the Doctor. (BFA: Terror Firma) The Doctor took his companions to the great exhibition in 1851. While Charley met the Duke of Westhampton, C’rizz became kidnapped by a local street thug and put on display as a freak; the Doctor saved a French couple from assassination by letting them into his TARDIS, but got mistaken for their assailant when the TARDIS dematerialised all of a sudden. In prison he met the real assassin and inadvertently helped him escape. The next morning a woman claiming to be his wife posted his bail. The woman kept trying to convince him that he was her husband but after another incident with the assassin, he is told that she already knew. She needed his likeness to fool her husband’s uncle so that she and her children would be able to keep their home. The Doctor decided to play along with the charade and returned to the Crystal Palace afterwards, where he found C’rizz and Charley and the TARDIS. (BFA: Other Lives) Shortly afterwards, the TARDIS landed in a strange factory called "Industry". The trio discovered that the natives were stranded in time, being guided through subliminal programming by the Clockwork men who hid in the cracks in-between. The Doctor, C’rizz and Charley were successfully able to free Industry and defeat the Clockwork men. (BFA: Time Works) Arriving in what looked like Earth, the Doctor and his friends found themselves in a town where every house looked the same and the same woman lived in each one. They met a man called Tommy, who acted like a child. The TARDIS was then taken away. The environment was revealed to be a prison called, "The Cell", built around the memories of Tommy. His prisoners entertained their people by acting out the first time Tommy crash landed on their world. (BFA: Memory Lane) C'rizz faced many challenges in the new universe that challenged his mental state. (BFA: Something Inside) This eventually led to C'rizz sacrificing his life to save the Doctor from the Absolver. (BFA: Absolution) C'rizz's death had a negative impact on Charley and after a confrontation with the Cybermen, she parted ways with the Doctor. (BFA: The Girl Who Never Was) Lucie and Tamsin Lucie Miller appeared in the TARDIS suddenly, much to the consternation of the Doctor. Immediately the Doctor tried to return her to her correct era but found he was unable to do so. He accidentally arrived on the planet Red Rocket Rising and gradually, earning Lucie's trust, he eliminated two rival factions of Daleks. (BFA/BBCR: Blood of the Daleks) Over the course of his journeys, the Doctor grew fond of Lucie, and the two mellowed to a mildly antagonistic friendship. He learned she was mistakenly made part of a Time Lord witness protection scheme. (BFA/BBCR: Human Resources) The two continued to explore the universe together defeating old foes such as Morbius and Zygons, until a dark secret the Doctor had been keeping regarding Lucie's Auntie Pat forced them apart. (BFA: Death in Blackpool) After leaving Lucie, the Doctor decided to travel to Earth in the 22nd century, after the Dalek invasion, to visit Susan and check on her progress. When he arrived he found that Susan had given birth to a child named Alex, who was now in his late teens. The Doctor wanted Alex to have an education on Gallifrey where it would be much more beneficial to him than on Earth. Alex didn't want to go to Gallifrey, as he saw Earth as his home. After leaving Alex to continue his life on Earth, the Doctor made an attempt to get Susan to come travelling with him, to which she too declined. (BFA: An Earthly Child) Once again travelling alone, the Doctor landed on Earth and met many humans auditioning to travel with him. He could only take one, so he chose to take a woman named Tamsin. (BFA: Situation Vacant) The Doctor didn't leave the advert in the newspaper and discovered that another time-traveller had placed the advert, this time-traveller was later revealed to be the Monk, who the Doctor and Tamsin later met in Ireland, 1006. (BFA: The Book of Kells) Later, the Doctor stopped the Monk from creating a new timeline in which the Ice Warriors took back Mars from the humans. The Doctor also saved Lucie from a human base on Deimos, after she had been abandoned by the Monk. Tamsin then left the Doctor, after the Monk convinced her that the Doctor was evil. The Doctor then took Lucie away in the TARDIS to experience the Christmas he failed to give her the last time they met. (BFA: The Resurrection of Mars) The Doctor and Lucie then had Christmas dinner with Susan and Alex Campbell. After which, Lucie left the Doctor to travel 22nd century Earth with Alex. (BFA: Relative Dimensions) After being a prisoner of the Consensus for six years, the Doctor escaped and travelled to Earth after he received a message from Lucie Miller saying that the planet was being invaded by Daleks. (BFA: Prisoner of the Sun) The Doctor witnessed the deaths of Tamsin and Alex during the fight to defeat the Daleks and helped Lucie Miller in defeating them, which also resulted in her death. Angry with the deaths he ultimately caused with his meddling in time, the Doctor decided to travel alone to try and become a better person. (BFA: To the Death) Final Adventures The Doctor visited Arklus and saved a dissenter called Ayfai from execution. The Doctor then took Ayfai to Cheldon Bonniface for a safe haven. While in Cheldon Bonniface, the Doctor prevented Earth from being invaded by the Chelbil. (ST: Not in My Back Yard) Towards the end of his life, the Doctor founded the Institute of Time with fellow time travellers. The Doctor then took a trip to the end of the universe to see if the Institute still existed. He found that the Institute was in ruins and all of his friends had commited suicide. He met his first incarnation in the ruins who told him to not give up and to keep on travelling, this renewed the Doctor's spirits and he found a new sense of adventure. (ST: The End) The Last Great Time War The Doctor saw that the Last Great Time War — a universal war between the Daleks and the Time Lords — was developing. Fearful he would lose everything he held dear in joining the war, the Doctor travelled to a Velyshaan museum dedicated to the Dalek Wars, where he met Kalendorf, an old soldier who had fought in the Dalek Wars. There, he and Kalendorf destroyed a lone Dalek, but not before it had killed a child. (ST: Museum Peace) Driven into a decision, the Doctor decided not to join the fight, but "help where he could". (WC: The Night of the Doctor) During the very first year of the War, Davros was killed at the Gates of Elysium, when his command ship flew into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. The Doctor tried to save him, but failed. (DW: The Stolen Earth) During the Last Great Time War, whilst working for the Time Lords, the Doctor attempted to save a group of sentient suns from falling into another universe. (ST: Osskah) The Doctor was later held prisoner for over a month on an unknown planet. With the help of a Malmooth named Chantir, he managed to overpower the prisons guards and escape. He then managed to obtain the Great Key of Rassilon. The Doctor planned to use the key to activate a De-Mat Gun that would lock the Medusa Cascade and bring an end to the war. (IDW: The Forgotten) Death Despite being aware of the consequences it had on the universe as a whole, the Doctor avoided fighting in the Time War for many years. Eventually he was brought to a crashing spaceship above Karn, where he met and tried to save Cass, a pilot who decided to die than accept help from a Time Lord. The Doctor died in the crash, but was revived temporarily by the Sisterhood of Karn, and was told he had under four minutes to live. They offered to control his regeneration so that he could become the person he needed to be to end the Time War. Upon seeing the dead body of Cass, he decided that the universe no longer needed a Doctor and he told them he needed to become a warrior, and regenerated using their formula. When the regeneration concluded, his successor promptly rejected the name of the Doctor. (WC: The Night of the Doctor) Undated events *﻿The Eighth Doctor attended the funeral of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. (ST: The Gift) *River Song met the Eighth Doctor, and apparently liked the way the TARDIS looked during his tenure. She later wiped his memory with mnemosine recall-wipe vapour so the timeline would remain intact. (VG: The Eternity Clock) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality This incarnation was more romantic than his predecessors, and much more open in his admiration for humans. While earlier incarnations would be visibly exasperated by human failings and quirks, this Doctor was more likely to be quietly amused. The eighth incarnation also behaved in a more human like manner than his predecessors. This is most clearly seen in his willingness to entertain romantic notions with Grace Holloway, albeit in an innocent, almost childlike manner. (DW: Doctor Who) He killed a pair of Vampires; decapitating one and impaling the other. He then commented on how melodramatic this was. He decapitated a third vampire with an axe, likening it to golf. However, Romana noted the regret in his eyes. (EDA: The Eight Doctors) Like his fifth incarnation, he exhibited an endearing vulnerability, but this was contrasted by a sense of urgency and decisiveness. He also demonstrated a flippant sense of humour reminiscent of, though not identical to, the second and fourth incarnations. The eighth incarnation was largely an open pallet early in his life. However, as he began to experience life and the universe for himself, he soon matured into a fully developed individual. (EDA: Vampire Science, Unnatural History, Interference) The Doctor became a darker and angrier person with the loss of his TARDIS and home in the dimensional barrier between Earth and Avalon, and his then reliance on Compassion as a means of travel. (EDA: The Shadows of Avalon) Following his exile on Earth and particularly the loss of his second heart he became a much darker, though passionate person. (EDA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street, History 101) The Doctor often had panic attacks brought on by the single pulse in his body. Though his second heart was returned, its long absence still left a changed Doctor. (EDA: Camera Obscura) After the death of his adopted daughter Miranda Dawkins, (EDA: Sometime Never...) the Doctor became very angry at anything that reminded him of her. (EDA: Halflife) The Doctor claimed not to understand the idea of gloating. (EDA: History 101) After the death of his great-grandson Alex Campbell and of companions Lucie Miller and Tamsin Drew at the hands of the Daleks, the Doctor became very angry and decided to travel on his own to limit the human cost of his actions. (BFA: To the Death) Towards the end of this incarnation, the Doctor's memory began to fail. (ST: The End) He also began to reminisce about his adventures with previous companions. (BFA: Mary's Story) ﻿Habits and Quirks The eighth incarnation exhibited a habit of giving people, even strangers, hints about their future, while not expressing outright the nature of that future, with one exception. (DW: Doctor Who) This incarnation also had a tendency to repeat someone's name when he was trying to make a point, or when he got excited. (EDA: Vampire Science) The Doctor could be deeply defeated by the trauma of long imprisonment (EDA: Seeing I) and was averse to hospitals. (EDA: Kursaal) At one point, the Doctor began to smoke cigarettes, but this was simply because his mind had become temporarily jumbled with the mind of his companion Fitz Krenier, causing him and Fitz to develop some of each other's habits. (EDA: Halflife) ﻿Skills The Doctor also had quite a bit of experience in pick-pocketing, something unseen from any other incarnation. (DW: Doctor Who) The Doctor could pilot a lifeboat with ease. (TN: Rip Tide) The Doctor could play the violin, harpsichord, flute, transverse cello, harp, banjo, theremin, wobbleboard and the piano. (EDA: The Year of Intelligent Tigers, Eater of Wasps) Appearance The eighth incarnation wore clothes from the Victorian era, and also had long wavy hair. He wore a long green velvet jacket, a waistcoat with a pocket watch, a cravat (DW: Doctor Who) and occasionally a top hat. (DWM: The Curious Tale of Spring-Heeled Jack) Towards the end of his life, the Doctor's hair started to go grey. (ST: Not in My Back Yard) He grew a beard shortly before his wedding to Scarlette, (EDA: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) until later shaving it. (EDA: Hope) The Doctor had blue eyes after he regenerated, (EDA: Vampire Science) however due to Faction Paradox interfering with the Doctor's biodata, his eye colour was changed to green. (EDA: Alien Bodies) His eye colour was reverted back to blue after the majority of Faction Paradox was erased from the timeline. (EDA: The Ancestor Cell) When asked about where he came from, the Doctor's eye colour would change between grey and blue. (EDA: Mad Dogs and Englishmen) Due to his green jacket being destroyed in an explosion, the Doctor replaced it with a blue velvet jacket which was very similar to the original. (DWM: Beautiful Freak) The blue coat was later destroyed in an exploding cybership, (DWM: The Flood) so the Doctor then bought a new green jacket identical to his original from a costume shop in San Francisco. (EDA: Genocide) When intending to travel to Egypt, the Doctor wore a Fez so he could fit in with the locals. (DWM: Doctor Who and the Nightmare Game) The Doctor once wore long shorts on a holiday in Egypt. (DWM: The Power of Thoueris!) In America, the Doctor wore a cowboy hat, boots and gloves. He also wore a knee-length leather coat. (DWM: Bad Blood) While in India he wore a grey homburg hat with red trousers, stout boots and a linen jacket. (TN: The Eye of the Tyger) The Doctor once dressed in a loose cotton shirt and trousers, with a floppy white sun-hat. He later changed into a white shirt and jeans. (TN: Rip Tide) Following the Second War in Heaven, the Doctor began to wear a shirt and trousers, but felt that they did not suit him, and soon changed back into his original clothes. (EDA: The Burning) He once wore a dark shirt and trousers with a dove grey coat made out of an alien synthetic. He also had a tattoo of a man transforming into a jaguar. (EDA: The City of the Dead) The Doctor changed into a dark red coat and shorts whilst in Barcelona. (EDA: History 101) The Doctor and his companion Fitz once wore wide-brimmed hats. (EDA: Camera Obscura) The Doctor once wore blue eye-shadow. (ST: Growing Higher) After having his clothes ruined in the Slow Empire, the Doctor put on a dark suit and a greatcoat. (EDA: The Slow Empire) When the Doctor first arrived on Hitchemus, he wore a dark brown frock coat with metallic green highlights, buff flannel trousers, low-heeled boots and a grey silk cravat. He later wore a loose white shirt over hemp trousers and a black waistcoat embroidered with orange designs. (EDA: The Year of Intelligent Tigers) Towards the end of his life, the Doctor's hair started to go grey. (ST: Not in My Back Yard) Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes *Although the eighth incarnation appeared on television only once he has appeared in more stories than any other Doctor, even surpassing the fourth incarnation with his seven-year tenure on television, and the seventh incarnation who was featured in his own extensive series of novels, called the Virgin New Adventures, and audio dramas. *Due to the nature of the 1996 movie, and certain continuity-bending issues raised by it, the place of the eighth incarnation within canon remained a matter of sometimes heated fan debate for more than a decade, until the revival of Doctor Who in 2005 directly addressed the issue in the 2007 episode Human Nature, where a drawing of McGann's Eighth Doctor was briefly glimpsed on one of the pages of John Smith's "A Journal of Impossible Things", alongside drawings of other established incarnations. *Both Fox and Univeral Studios wanted a huge name to play The Eighth Doctor in the movie, to ensure a huge ratings success. The studios three top choices were Tom Hanks, Harrison Ford and Jim Carrey, all three of whom turned it down. **Hanks, who is a fan of the classic series, turned down the role as he felt an American playing the role would not do the show's legacy any justice. **Ford turned down the role as he didn't want to work in television. **Carrey, who had never seen a single episode of Doctor Who, turned down the role as he felt it would cause outrage amongst Doctor Who fans if the role was played by someone who wasn't a fan of the classic series. *The eighth incarnation's adventures after the TV movie have taken place in three mediums; the Big Finish audio stories, the Doctor Who Magazine and [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Radio_Times_comic_strips Radio Times comic strips], and the BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures and Past Doctor Adventures novels. The continuity between these three separate ranges is unclear. Category:The Doctor (Earth-12) Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Individuals Category:Time Lords